El Verdadero Guerrero Dragón
by Nyu-enaiviV
Summary: RESUBIDO. Basado en el capítulo de la serie con el mismo nombre. Po y Mono van a una aldea donde hay alguien quien clama ser el Guerrero Dragón. ¿Quién será?


**Hola, ahora se han de preguntar si me siento bien por haber actualizado y por publicar otro fic XD Aunque como algunos sabrán este es un fic que ya estaba publicado pero por alguna razon se borro.**

 **Este fic es basado en un capítulo de la tercera temporada, la cual fue mala hay que admitirlo, El Verdadero Guerrero Dragón, ya que me hubiera gustado que eso pasara aunuqe eso podría haber sido un especial de una hora. Espero lo disfruten y perdon por no volverlo a publicar antes a los lectores que ya lo habían leído.**

 **Advertencia: Normalmente verán un Po un poco desesperante (versión serie XD)**

 **Comenten si les gusto.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.**

—Ya, Po. Deja de estar molestando. Entiende que no quiero jugar a oler esto o aquello. Ya veo porque Tigresa y Shifu te golpean cada vez que están contigo. —se quejó Mono.

—No seas tan cruel. Ademas, ellos ya no me golpean. Sólo me dicen "¿Te podrías callar y dejarme en paz por lo menos por treinta segundos?" —se excusó Po. —¡Ah! Llevamos caminando horas, ¿cúanto más vamos a tardar? Ya se nos acabó la comida y el agua.

—Deja de quejarte... Mira la aldea...

—Mira Mono ya la encontré. No es necesario que me agradezcas.

—De hecho, yo la encontré.

—No te preocupes, Mono. Como dije, no es necesario que me agradezcas. Como Guerrero Dragón es mi deber indicar el camino, o hacer uno. O encontrar lo que estábamos buscando.

—No exageres. —se siguió de largo en dirección a la entrada de la aldea.

—Espérame, Mono.

—Mira este árbol. —se detuvo en seco mirando un cartel que estaba en ese árbol.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mientras leía lo que decía. —Clases de música para ancianos. No se por qué me detuviste, ¿quieres tocar con ancianos?

—Ese letrero no. Este letrero. —giró la cabeza de Po hacia el cartel que estaba viendo Mono.

—Escuela del Guerrero Dragón. Comenzamos un día después de la luna llena. Ven a aprender las increíbles técnicas del Guerrero Drag... ¡¿Qué?! Es... Es... Esto no puede ser posible. Yo soy el Guerrero Dragón.

—Si lo se. Debiste haber visto tu cara. —comenzó a reír a enorme carcajada este Mono.

—No es gracioso. Alguien está usurpando mi identidad y tengo que saber quién es. ¿Ayer hubo luna llena?

—Si. Si no te hubieras dormido antes del atardecer lo sabrías por ti mismo.

—¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy serio. Bueno hace un momento no.

—Vamos. Apresúrate, Po, que quiero conocer al Guerrero Dragón de esta aldea.

—Si, yo también quiero ver quién es.

Entraron a la aldea. Era enorme. Aún no entendían como podría considerasele como una aldea oculta.

—Bárbaro. No se por qué vinimos. No puedo creer como dicen que esta aldea está en lo recóndito. —se volvió a quejar Po.

—Te has vuelto más holgazan de cuando llegaste al Palacio. Y no habíamos venido a ver esta aldea desde hace dos años. Exactamente, poco antes de que fueses elegido como el Guerrero Dragón. Y aunque este casi en lo desconocido, sufre de muchos robos de parte de los bandidos de la región.

—Pues, yo la veo muy tranquila... —cruzó sus brazos este Po.

—¡Bandidos! ¡Corran! —gritó con desesperación una coneja.

—Bueno, ya no. —dijo Po colocándose en posición de combate, al igual que Mono.

Los bandidos eran cuatro búfalos de agua que estaban robando dinero, jarrones, entre otras cosas.

Po comenzó a golpear a dos de ellos con patadas de Lince Giratorias, mientras Mono practicaba ataques a los nervios, como Mantis le ha estado enseñando.

Finalmente los bandidos se retiraron, no eran tontos, despavoridos, dejando todo lo que habían robado.

—Muchas gracias, maestros de kung fu. —hizo una reverencia un conejo de edad un poco avanzada, lucía como Shifu, quien parecía ser el jefe de aquella aldea. —Me alegra verlo de nuevo, maestro Mono. —se levantó. —Perdón, ¿quién es tu amigo? ¿Un nuevo estudiante de Shifu?

—De hecho si señor. —contestó Po. —Soy Po, el Guerre... —se quejó de un golpe que le dio Mono.

—Él es el Guerrero... Del Loto. —dijo Mono con cierta inseguridad que era fácil de notar. —"Espero que no parezca que lo acabó de inventar." —pensó.

—"¿Guerrero Del Loto? ¿En serio?" —dijo Po en sus pensamientos mientras veía al primate.

Mientras tanto, el conejo se le quedó viendo.

—Bueno. Tengo que decirlo es un nombre muy extraño. Claro, no todos pueden ser el Guerrero Dragón. Somos muy afortunados al tenerlo aquí... Como usted ya sabía maestro Mono. Esta aldea siempre es blanco del crimen y desde que él llegó hace dos años todo ha cambiado. En pocas palabras. Vivir aquí es perfecto. —habló el conejo.

—Si, supongo que si. —masculló Po. —Y si es tan bárbaro, ¿por qué no vino a evitar este robo?

—¡Po! —le riñó Mono.

—No se preocupe maestro. El Guerrero Dragón estaba evitando un incendio y un robo en el otro extremo de la aldea. De hecho ahora va a empezar su clase. Es un excelente maestro. —volvió a decir el conejo. —Creo que estaría feliz si conociera a quienes ayudaron a evitar ese robo. Supongo que el maestro Mono ya lo conoce, pero no creo que conozca al Guerrero del Loto. —rió un poco, al igual que Mono.

—Por supuesto, señor Lee. —contestó Mono.

—Entonces, síganme. Pero primero tomen algo de té. Han de estar sedientos por el largo viaje. —tomó dos tazas de té vacías de un pequeño puesto donde se estaba calentando la tetera con el agua y las hierbas. —Déme dos, por favor. —le entregó unos yoanes a la que estaba en el puesto.

—Gracias. Justo lo que necesitamos una buena taza de té. —suspiró Po mientras olía el exquisito aroma que provenía de la tetera.

La coneja le sirvió el té de forma muy cuidadosa, ya que lo acababan de sacar del fuego.

—Si yo fuera ustedes tomaría el té después de unos minutos. —sugirió ésta.

—Entendido, gracias. —Mono tomó la taza.

—Gracias... No creo que esté tan caliente. —le dio un pequeño sorbo este Po. —¡Me quemé la lengua! —gimió de dolor.

—Ya sin más preámbulo. Vamos con el Guerrero Dragón. —se mofó un poco del panda este Lee.

—Disculpe, señor. ¿Cómo se llama el Guerrero Dragón? —cuestionó Mono a Lee cuando ya estaban comenzando a caminar.

—Exactamente no lo sabemos. No nos lo ha querido decir. Pero dijo que le llamáramos Jun. —respondió de forma serena.

—Vaya, ¿no se pregunta por qué?

—Al principio si. Pero si sus intenciones fueran hostiles ya hubiera actuado. Y no es así. Ya que es el Guerrero Dragón.

Quince minutos después. En una cabaña donde estaban entrando niños de unos siete años.

—Aquí los dejó. Me gustaría ver su reacción. Pero tengo que atender un asunto. Nos vemos. —se despidió Lee haciendo una reverencia.

—Adiós. —dijeron al unísono ambos.

—Bueno vamos a ver quién es el impostor. —dijo Po entrando a la cabaña junto con Mono. —Son muchos. —agregó al ver más de cuarenta conejitos ahí.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa fue ver quien entró a la cabaña.

—Hola, ¿quienes son? —preguntó éste, de forma muy amable.

—¿Tai... Tai... ¿Tai Lung? —preguntaron totalmente perplejos al mismo tiempo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. Si les gusto pueden ver mis otros fics. Comenten den su opinión. leemos pronto n.n**


End file.
